


Knowing

by Shayheyred



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Mugen knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> _Samurai Champloo_ is an anime "stir-fry" of samurai adventures and classical Japanese art, seasoned with graffiti and smart-alecky dialogue, and tossed with a liberal coating of hip hop music, all while being set in the samurai period. The characters and story: Mugen, a loud street punk with a unique fighting style, who doesn't care about anyone but himself, and Jin, a wandering ronin with brilliant skills and a dangerous secret, meet and almost immediately launch into deadly combat with each other. Fuu, a young girl, prevents them from killing each other and manages to coerce them into accompanying her as she searches for a mysterious samurai from her past. The series details their quest across Japan, with life-changing encounters along the way.  
> 
> 
> For Lynnmonster, who introduced me to this series, and opened my eyes to anime.  
> 
> 
> * * *

This is what Mugen knows about Fuu:

That she is annoying, bitchy, flat-chested, pushy, stubborn, about as sexy as a rock and quite likely to be raped and murdered by brigands or by Mugen himself long before they ever find this Sunflower Samurai, who probably doesn't exist anyway.

What Mugen doesn't know is why he's still with her.

This is what Mugen knows about Jin:

That he doesn't know how to get laid -- hell, or even how to _flirt_ with a woman without appearing more of an idiot than he already is, that he can't fish, or cook, or do anything useful on the road except fight, that he can't hold his liquor, that he doesn't have a clue there are ways to get things without working so hard, and that he wouldn't do them anyway even if he knew how, that he can't even _talk_ to you like a real person – well, there are too many things wrong with Jin to mention, really, and besides, it's boring to keep listing Jin's faults, because there doesn't seem to be an end to them, the dork.

Mugen also knows this about Jin: that he hides behind his glasses. That he is brave, braver than Mugen, though Mugen hates to admit it, that he fights like a poem (Mugen heard a poem once, and sometimes he thinks about it when he watches Jin fight – _water cools, fire burns. In passion two halves embrace, fanned by silver wind)_. That he has too much fucking honor, that he'll stay with Fuu to the very end until she finds that samurai -- even though he's pretty sure Jin doesn't believe in the Sunflower Samurai either -- even if he dies trying. _Until_ he dies trying, Mugen thinks, because somebody like Jin is destined to be killed in the middle of some futile quest. Most likely by Mugen.

That he is more dangerous than he appears.

This is what Mugen knows about himself:

That he can survive anywhere. That woman find him irresistible. That he can drink anyone under the table. That his _katana_ is lethal. That if _(when!)_ he and Jin finally have their battle, he's not sure he can win. That he won't go easily. That it would be a good death, to be killed by Jin. That every time he and Jin fight, he goes instantly hard. That he wants to touch Jin's hair, to find out if it is as fine and silky as it appears. That lately he likes the way Jin _smells._

Oh.

 _Shit._

* * *


End file.
